This is Halloween
by SovyetIvan
Summary: A little … Old story I must say. Here were A lonely Russian found his way in love. Or pain…Or maybe even Death? Well He is a skeleton so he can't have sex. Should be boring for him then. But.. Do you want to find out? What will happen with this creature? Excellent! Then I will tell you a little story!


Once upon a time far far away from here. There was a big tree standing in the forest. Some tree that would fear you. A tree you saw in your dreams that would scare you up your window. A tree as old as the earth. And In that tree a little hallow hole in it. A hole you could never see because you were afraid of the face of that tree. But I have to tell you a little story now. A little … Old story I must say. Here were A lonely Russian found his way in love. Or pain…Or maybe even Death? Well He is a skeleton so he can't have sex. Should be boring for him then. But.. Do you want to find out? What will happen with this creature? Excellent! Then I will tell you a little story!

Long long ago in the hole of the tree, there was a door. With a pumpkin face… And when you were little you could be able to crawl inside. But now you are too big for it. Hihi nobody stays young forever. But if we would open that door. Then you would see… a very very dark place. Witches were flying and vampires were running after their foods. Zombies were growling out of their graves. But A man with a long scarf and a skeleton print was walking around. "There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night. I excel without ever even trying. With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms. I have seen grown men give out a shriek -" "Shut up you stupid Skeleton! You are not sad you know! You are not the best and you are not the pumpkin king!" a werewolf yelled at him. This man just was blond, thought he was a hero, and was blind without his glasses and called himself, America. The Skeleton looked at the werewolf. "comrade I just love to sing this song… Please just let me be for a single day. Don't you need to run after gay vampires?" "WHAT?! I am not that werewolf! I am a hero werewolf!" "da… now go away" But the werewolf wasn't planning on that. He just smiled as he waved his tail. "Yo dude look at me I am a skeleton!" and grabbed the hand of the cold bone man and ran off with it. The Russian king looked kinda sad as he looked at his lost hand. "da…"

"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones. An emptiness began to grow. There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known" but then a little. Doll zombie went hanging on his arm. "you mean love brother?!" The skeleton looked with big eyes to the girl. "b-belarus! E-e-ello …H-Het please let me go now." "Brother Marry me! Marry me! Like in the movie! Marry me!" but the Russian pushed the woman of and flee out of this situation to the graveyard.

"He would just give it all up… if he only could…" he said now with his voice almost like he was going to cry. His heavy bones were hidden in his jacked and scarf but now he missed his hand because of the stupid werewolf. "I wanted to be the pumpkin king…." He looked around him and just found out that this wasn't his home. This wasn't his place to live. This wasn't the way he wanted to be. Nobody here could understand him.

Suddenly when the man looked up he saw a little Christmas elf getting some wood. "het… is it true are there portals here?" the elf was getting some wood and then went to an hole in the ground and letted himself fall. The skeleton went walking to it and looked down to a dark hole. "h-het" but behind him the American werewolf was standing. And pushed him with his own hand into the darkness of the hole. "woeps sorry dude! You were just the bad guy and your own hand did it!" he laughed and threw the hand down there as well.

And that is How Chapter 1 ends if you would like to read more. I will be back soon. But now even I have to go back to wonderland. I hope to see you all soon back.


End file.
